le_coeur_dune_deessefandomcom-20200214-history
Axe-Wielder
Description Swords are fine, but an axe, now that's the weapon of a true warrior. A good axe, tempered well and forged of fine steel can shatter both armour and bone, and will never let you done. Grabbing onto skin and ripping it apart, piece by piece until every target is destroyed Requirements None Role Most axe-wielders are frontline combatants, many finding places in the vanguards of armies. Alignment This class has no alignment preference Hit Die * 2d12 (Base) * 2d22 (Axeman) * 2d20 (Slasher) * 2d26 (Destroyer) * 2d18 (Killer) Class Skills * Climbing * Swimming * Breaking Through * Intimidating Presence * Knowledge (Dungeoneering) * Knowledge (Geography) * Knowledge (Local) * Profession (Soldier) * Profession (Guard) * Survival Skill Ranks Per Level 6 + Int Modifier Level Table Class Abilities Axe Discipline The Axe is both a brutal and beautiful weapon, capable of chopping people limb from limb, but also useful in more precise and careful combat. You'll choose your own path, but to begin, you'll need to know how to wield your weapon. You've gained a permanent +1 to your fortitude saves and now have a natural 40% vs Melee Damage. Barbaric Ways Every axe-wielder has the call of the blood within them. It depends on the person whether they can control it. You gain a +5 ft. to your base movement speed and you gain a natural 20% DR vs Non-Melee Damage. Specialization The Call demands your answer, shall you submit or shall you control? You may now choose your class specialization. Axeman Axe and shield in hand you answer the Call, but you do so as the master, not as the subject. You gain one-handed light axe weapons, one-handed heavy axe weapons, light shield, heavy shield, and up to medium tier armour proficiencies. Slasher With 2 axes in hand, you have answered the Call, ready to serve your new master with blood, both your own and that of others. You gain one-handed light axes weapons, one-handed heavy axe weapons, and up to medium tier armour proficiencies. Destroyer The largest of axes and the largest need for blood. You are the Call's perfect child, and you will serve it. You gain two-handed axe weapons and up to heavy tier armour proficiencies. Killer One axe is all you need, that includes the Call. You reject the Call's control, but you still know when it is smart to use it. You gain one-handed light axe weapons, one-handed heavy axe weapons, and up to medium tier armour proficiencies. The Call of the Blood The Call of the Blood was always there; whether or not you control it or serve it, it is always there. You may call upon the Call an unlimited amount of times, but be wary, as while each subsequent time you use it in a day your bonuses will raise, but you will lose more and more control of yourself. If you aren't careful the Call may swallow you whole. It will end either when combat ends your have not successfully struck or been struck within two turns. While the Call is in effect, you take a -2 (times the amount of times you've use it that day) in AC, but gain the following bonuses. The Master - These will increase by 10% for each time you use it per day -You gain a +6 to your CMB and CMD; you also gain an extra 30% DR vs All Damage and a 15% Damage increase for successful melee attacks. The Servant - These will increase by 10% for each time you use it per day -You gain a +4 to your CMB and CMD; you also gain an extra 15% DR vs All Damage and a 30% Damage increase for successful melee attacks. Specialization 1 Axeman - Impenetrable Defense When wielding a shield actively, you gain a +2 to Fortitude saves and a 5% increase to DR vs All Damage. Slasher - Battle Cry You may make a DC 18 Intimidating Words Check, if successful, all targets within 20 ft may make a DC 18 Will Save; if they fail that they take a -3 morale penalty for 3 turns. Destroyer - Smash! Smash! You may target a person's weapon or shield at a -6 attack penalty. If successful, you will disarm them of the weapon or shield Killer - Grab Hold You may use your weapon to grapple a target at a -6 to your attack roll. This will use the weapon's attack roll and will not incur an attack of opportunity. Specialization 2 Axeman - Shield Block When an opponent attempts a Combat Maneuver against you, and you are wielding a shield, you gain a +3 to your CMD, Slasher - Weapon Handling You gain a tier of two-weapon fighting. Destroyer - Swipe You may make trip attack with your weapon at a -4 to attack. This uses the weapon's attack roll, but the target's CMD; it also does not incur an attack of opportunity. Killer - Concussive Strike You may aim for a target's head at a -6 to attack; a successful attack will immediately give the target a concussion if they still live. Physical Fighting You're used to the fighting with your hands and body as well as your weapons. When using combat maneuvers that are using the strength or constitution attribute, or skills that use the, you gain a +2 to their rolls. Specialization 3 Axeman - Slash, Shield, Slash, Shield A full round ability that allows you to attack once and immediately go into a defensive stance, giving you a +2 to your AC bonus from the front and sides until the beginning of your next turn. Slasher - Kill, Kill, Kill Every successful attack gives you a +1 attack bonus, up to a maximum of +8. If you fail an attack or don't attack for 2 turns, you lose the bonus. Destroyer - Blood for Blood Whenever a target successfully hits you, you must roll a DC 16 Will save or submit to the Call. During this Call, your bonuses are increased by another 10% in addition to any other bonuses you're gaining. Killer - Grab and Go You may use your axe to grab onto a target and pull yourself past them. This is a CMB vs CMD roll, and if your weapon gives you any attack bonus from being Angel Steel or other enhancements, add that to the roll. If successful, you will end in the space behind them, and moving in a straight line from that space will not incur an attack of opportunity. The Call Demands Blood When you enter the Call, you may decide to add a bonus to your attack in groups of +2. Every +2 your add will decrease your AC by -1. You can do this for a maximum of +10 to Attack and -5 to AC. Bound by Blood When in the Call, every time you kill an opponent, you gain the bonuses and penalties similar to how you would for using it multiple times a day, so -2 AC but +10% to the bonuses. When the Call releases you or you Dismiss it, the bonuses and penalties gained go back to normal. Charge! When performing a Charge, you may now use your constitution alongside strength when rolling your CMB. Also, if you succeed the secondary attribute, you may attack, even if you are also knocking them prone. Raging Reflexes While in the Call, your saves have a +2 bonus, except for reflex, which has a +4. Specialization 4 Axeman - Bash and Slash You may perform an attack with your shield (Use BAB + Str/Magical/MWK). If successful, the target will be staggered (-6 AC) until the start of their next turn. May be used Con Mod/Day. Slasher - Double Slash Instead of two attack, you may combine both weapons down into one large slash. It takes a -5 penalty, but uses only your first attack bonus and counts as a standard action. May be used Dex Mod/Day. Destroyer - Far Swipe You may attack the three squares in front of you. Instead of an attack the opponents must pass a DC 22 reflex save to dodge. May be used Str Mod/Day Killer - Breath Taker You may slam the back or hilt of your axe into a target's stomach instead of using a normal attack. It takes a -3 penalty, but if successful will leave the target breathless (-3 morale penalty) until the beginning of your next turn. May be used Dex Mod/Day. Rage Body While in the Call, you gain a +2 to all physical attributes. These bonuses do not modify the amount of times you may use abilities. Scary Face You may make a DC 20 Intimidating Presence Check to give all targets within 20 ft and in sight of your face a DC 22 WIll save. If they fail this, they take a -3 morale penalty until the end of the battle of until you are disabled/killed. You must reroll this check every 4 turns of combat. This may be stacked with Battle Cry. Brutish Charm For skills that generally require the Charisma attribute you may now use the Strength attribute instead. Blood Feint You may make a DC 24 Intimidating Words/Presence Check against a single target. If you succeed with the check, the target takes a -6 bonus to AC until the end of your turn. If you then attack them and succeed, you gain a 50% increase in damage. You may use this ability Cha Mod+2/Day. Blood and Death! When a target hits you while in the Call, you gain a 4 morale bonus against them until they are dead. Only one target may be selected at a time. Specialization Mastery Axeman - Blood Shield Once a day ability. You must make a swift action to cut yourself, afterwards you a gain a magical aura, giving all enemy targets that come within 20 ft of you a -8 morale penalty until they leave the space. If also buffs your AC by +6 but reduces your attack by -4. This ability lasts for 6 turns. Slasher - Chain Strike Once a day ability. You select a starting opponent to gain a +8 to attack with. If you kill him within your allotted actions, you may move 15 ft and attack another target. The bonus stays until the ability ends. If you succeed in the second attack you may continue until you run out of targets. You may not attack a target twice and if you fail an attack, the target you failed against gains an attack of opportunity against you but you may continue the chain. Destroyer - Iron Skin Once a day ability. Improves your DR vs All Damage to 90% and gives you a +2 bonus to AC. This ability lasts for 8 turns and afterwards you will suffer a -4 morale penalty for 3 turns. Killer - And Now We Fight Once a day ability. You emit a piercing scream, giving you the advantage on the battlefield. This gives you a +8 morale bonus and all enemies within 40 ft a -4 morale penalty. this will last for 10 turns. Axe Mastery Your axes have killed hundreds if not thousands of people, your skill in battle matched by only a few, if any at all. Your natural resists go up by 10% and you may select a single weapon to be yours, gaining a +6 to attack and +2 to AC when wielding it.